Tales Through Tunes
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: Because not everyone is who they seem to be. A small part of each person's life based off of 7 different songs. Songs listed inside. Contains mentions of many different couples. One-shot, but verrry long. Listed as Cat&Andre but has everyone's stories :D


_Tales Through Tunes_

I. Victoria Vega

Tori Vega seemed like the perfect girl to everyone. After all, she was pretty, smart, honest, had a great voice, and (as people pointed out many times) she had the best cheekbones. Everyone thought she coped so well with suddenly being thrown into performing and Hollywood Arts. She had friends, starred in a few plays, got put on a reality t.v. show, sang in the showcase before she was even accepted into the school, and all the guys wanted her to be theirs. So really, it was a good high school life for her.

What people didn't see is how much she missed her old life. Weirdly enough, she wanted to go back to her boring school and other friends. She liked that the biggest worry she had there was whether or not she would have a date to prom or what she should write about on her english paper. Now, she had to worry about falling off of 40 feet tall buildings or if she would get a role in a movie. She had to decide whether to sing, act, dance, or do all three. She had to think about what instrument to play and how she would beome famous. Most of the time, Tori felt lost. She wasn't like her classmates. Andre _knew _he would be a musician. Jade _knew_ she would be a playwrite and a director. Beck _knew_ that he would be an actor. But as for Tori? She didn't know what to do.

The teenager liked to remember old times. She thought of when she and her friends could cry to each other because their boyfriend broke their heart, or when with by how fast she replied to a text, her best friend knew exactly what she was feeling. One thing she didn't like to remember was saying goodbye, because she didn't think it would ever have to happen. Really, the surprise was huge. Ignoring that, though, she could think about telling her friends that they would always _stay _as friends. She was happy to think that she could leave without regrets, and she wouldn't forget everything that happened. However, soon she couldn't start to hide the feeling that she missed being like everone else. She felt like the walls she worked so hard to build up were all crumbling down around her. She couldn't take it, it was driving her crazy. Although she had the glamorous lifestyle of a celebrity, she felt... empty. Still, Tori prided herself on knowing that she could and would get by and never turn around. She would make the best of the situation and hold on to that remember when... after all, this happens to everyone eventually, doesn't it?

_Avril Lavigne: Remember When_

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
>I told you everything, you know my feelings<br>__It never crossed my mind that there would be a time  
><em>_For us to say goodbye, what a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost  
><em>_I'm not gone  
><em>_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door  
><em>_I can feel it falling down  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around  
><em>_These feelings I can't take no more  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again  
><em>_Remember when_

_I remember when it was together 'til the end  
><em>_Now I'm alone again, where do I begin?  
><em>_I cried a little bit, you died a little bit  
><em>_Please say there's no regrets  
><em>_And say you won't forget_

_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door  
><em>_I can feel it falling down  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around  
><em>_These feelings I can't take mo more  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again  
><em>_Remember when_

_That was then  
><em>_Now it's the end  
><em>_I'm not coming back  
><em>_I can't pretend  
><em>_Remember when_

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
><em>_These feelings are running out the door  
><em>_I can feel it falling down  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around  
><em>_These feelings I can't take mo more  
><em>_This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
><em>_It's getting harder to pretend  
><em>_And I'm not coming back around again  
><em>_Remember when_

* * *

><p>II. Jadelyn West<p>

Jade West was a difficult person, and she knew that. However, she also knew that she wasn't changing for anybody... ever. She was herself, and if people couldn't handle that, then too bad for them. They're the ones missing out, not her. They knew it, too. She could practically _feel _them looking at her as she walked down the street to her favorite place to get coffee, which was Starbucks. This was her daily routine. Rolling her eyes, she ignored the whistles and "Hey, baby!"s that she heard from the people who didn't know her. As if they would even think about saying anything if they knew what she was like. She was used to it, though. This had been happening for about 3 years, since she started going through puberty.

Often, it got annoying to have people only liking her for her looks. There were so many other good things about her; her singing, acting, writing, and directing. It wasn't going to make her change herself at all though, because if she kept herself restricted, she couldn't know what it would be like to just be herself. (Which, by the way, was her _favorite_ thing to be.) Not that she was vain or anything, but if she was going to have to go through life day by day, why not make it exciting? Why hide and be miserable? Beck was lucky that she chose him. Before she was the way she is now, there were guys lining up to get to her. They would _kill_ to be in Beck's position. Good thing he shared her love of the spotlight.

The one thing she absolutely hated was when he started to get insecure and worried. He would ask, "Are you sure you want to be only mine?" It got annoying. Obviously, if she chose him, the answer was yes! It just wasted her time, and she loved time. It was one of the most important things to her. Because she wasn't completely cold-hearted, she felt bad about it sometimes. It almost made her want to change for him... almost. but she stuck to her deal with herself that she wouldn't ever change for anyone. There was no way she could ever be somebody she wasn't, and besides, beck liked that his girlfriend was hot. So he wasn't going to fight her about it anymore. There was one time he did say something about it and she left him until he took it back. After all, that's the way a women works, you can't live with them, but you coudn't live without them.

Jade just needed someone to take her for what she was, whether that was moody, jealous, artistic in her own weird ways, bossy, full of attitude, mean, flirty, or all of them. If she was meant to be different, she would have been. So, take her or leave her, but she's staying the way she is. If you can't deal with her at her worst, you don't deserve her at her best. She's gone first if you try to leave.

_Idina Menzel: Take Me Or Leave Me (from the musical RENT)_

_Every single day I walk down the street  
><em>_I hear people say baby, so sweet  
><em>_Ever since puberty everybody stares at me  
><em>_Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby_

_So be kind and don't lose your mind  
><em>_Just remember that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am  
><em>_Who I was meant to be  
><em>_And if you give a damn  
><em>_Take me, baby, or leave me  
><em>_Take me, baby, or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun  
><em>_This diva needs her stage, baby let's have fun  
><em>_You are the one I choose  
><em>_Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
><em>_You love the limelight, too, now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time  
><em>_Crying, "Oh honeybear are you stil my, my, my baby?"_

_Take me for what I am  
><em>_Who I was meant to be  
><em>_And if you give a damn  
><em>_Take me, baby, or leave me_

_No way can I be what I'm not  
><em>_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
><em>_Don't fight, don't lose your head  
><em>_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

_That's it, the straw that breaks my back  
><em>_I quit, unless you take it back  
><em>_Women, what is it about them?  
><em>_Can't live with them or without them_

_Take me for what I am  
><em>_Who I was meant to be  
><em>_(Who I was meant to be)  
><em>_And if you give a damn  
><em>_(And if you give a damn, ya better)  
><em>_Take me, baby, or leave me  
><em>_(Oh, take me, baby, take me or leave me)  
><em>_Take me, baby, or leave me  
><em>_Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone_

* * *

><p>III. Catarina Valentine<p>

People only saw Cat for what she wasn't really: a ditzy girl who didn't understand anything. That wasn't true, though. She lived in her own little world, yes, but it was for a reason. It wasn't because she didn't understand anything, it was because she understood it too well. She realized that life is hard, yes. She also knew that life was whatever you made it out to be, so she made it into a magical place, kind of like a fairytale. She liked her world, nobody hurt anybody else, and nobody she didn't want there could reach her. There was only one person who truly understood her world, her best friend, Jade. her friend was there to pull her back to reality just a little bit when she forgot too much from the real world. Of course, she wanted to forget it. All she wanted to remember was the taste and smell of the ice cream she bought herself and Jade after school because they were the best friends ever, even if it seemed unlikely. She liked to leave the real world behind and lose herself in her fantasies.

One day, she was ripped out of her little world. Her parents yelled at her for being lost in her thoughts all the time. They said she would never get a man who loved her and she wouldn't have the lifestyle they wanted so badly for her. They couldn't see past her outside, and they wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want the life they had in mind. They wanted her to be married with little kids and a nice house with a perfect little white picket fence around it, and a husband to support and take care of her. Basically, they wanted her to have _their _life. What they didn't know was that she wanted to go out and sing and dance and act because it made her feel good and happy. It was almost like bringing a little piece of _her _world into everyone else's. She was so upset she started crying and called Andre, who was a good friend of hers (even if nobody else knew it). He found her outside of her house five minutes after, waiting with headphones in her ears and a smile on her face. She thought of him as her prince coming to save her, and as long as he would stay by her side forever, she would be able to figure out anything that came her way.

Cat was a great actress, everyone knew that. So nobody noticed when Tori came around and Andre wasn't hers any longer. She was torn, of course, but she masked that and befriended her newfound competition. At least this way, Andre wasn't totally gone. It saddened her when she would ask him to help her, with so much hope and admiratoin in her eyes, and he would walk away. It was a fairytale world; Andre was the prince, Cat was the peasant, and Tori was the clock that kept them away. Once midnight came, all hope was lost. The only difference was that Andre wouldn't come looking for the girl with the bright red hair and happiness shining through her. He would simply get a new shoe that fit his amazing distraction. It was tragic, so Cat went back to her world of magic that made up for what she lost.

Obviously, her fairytale with Andre wasn't real anymore. She couldn't go over and hold his hand anymore in the Asphalt Cafe during lunch while their oblivious friends smiled and looked over it. She couldn't feel the love in her heart anymore that he always had for her. It was no wonder nobody would believe her if she started to speak of her past experiences and her reason for her world. Of it were true, you would still see their happiness and adoration for each other shining through. It wouldn't have gone away when the darkness known as Tori came along, which was ehere he obviously wanted to be. So the happy, airy girl that everyone saw would go back to her fairytale world, where Jade would wait with two shovels. Together, they would dig a hole and bury all the memories that made the girl sad. Jade would take them away for her (and let's just say that there's a reason Jade hated Tori so much). For now, Cat's head would be in the clouds, but her friend was there to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground.

_Paramore: Brick By Boring Brick_

_She lives in a fairytale somewhere too far for us to find  
><em>_Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind  
><em>_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her  
><em>_The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies  
><em>_Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle  
><em>_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground  
><em>_Her prince finally came too save her and the rest she can figure out  
><em>_But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
><em>_We'll make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
><em>_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
><em>_Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle  
><em>_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle  
><em>_Woah_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
><em>_Because your real life was tragic  
><em>_Yeah you built up a world of magic  
><em>

_If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand  
><em>_You can't feel it with your heart  
><em>_And I won't believe it, but if it's real  
><em>_You can see it with your eyes, oh, even in the dark  
><em>_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle  
><em>_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole  
><em>_To bury the castle, to bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
><em>_Ba da ba ba da ba ba  
><em>_(x4)_

* * *

><p>IV. Katrina Vega<p>

Trina Vega was many things: vain, selfish, snobby, and popular (kinda) as well as many other traits. One thing she wasn't was stupid, although people liked to believe that she was. She was actually a great singer, dancer, and actress. People didn't believe her, and were schocked when they heard that the play, Trina!, went well. After all, she had to get into the school for a reason right? So they shouldn't have thought she was talentless. People just had problems with people being better than them, so they talked her down to nothing until she herself believed that she was bad at everything. Her voice only sounded weird because she didn't think she was good. Her sister and her friends (plus Jade) were good because they were _confident. _They thought they would perform well, so they did. It was that simple. They didn't have the voices like nails on a chalkboard that people told her she had. It made her feel like nothing.

Honestly, Trina loved her sister. When she would come home from school upset because someone had-once again- knocked her down, Tori would convince her that she was amazing. They would sing and dance aorund the living room until both were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe enough to go on. That's just the way they were before; incredibly close. Now that Tori was attending the same school though, she had switched sides because of people "making her see what Trina was really like." So when people would now point out her flaws, she just looked away, blinked the tears away, and moved on. Seriously, she already saw them, nobody had to point them out to her. She would walk around without her head held up like it used to be, and try to ignore the haters around her. They would never be impressed, so she eventually stopped trying.

It was sad to think that years later, they still wouldn't accept her. They would be sitting in a crowded place for wash-ups like them, and talk loudly over football games on the television. Their loud opinions wouldn't ever fully go away, if they even flicker out for a minute. Most likely, they would end up drunk and keep on talking.

"Did you hear about Trina Vega?"

"I heard she's famous now."

"Ew, she can't even sing!"

"Haha, I know!"

It was okay, though. The girl would remember how their mean remarks would only make her stronger. So when she was shopping in New York City, where she would live one day, she could think back to their smirks and go back to the recording studio where she was finally _brave _and _courageous_ enough to sing... and she was AMAZING. Maybe they wouldn't stop, but she was big enough now to ignore them. They wouldn't- _couldn't_- reach her anymore. She wasn't bothered by them being mean; that's just life. Why were they so mean, anyway?

_Taylor Swift- Mean_

_You with your words like knives  
><em>_And swords and weapons that you use against me  
><em>_You have knocked me off my feet again  
><em>_Got me feeling like nothing  
><em>_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
><em>_Calling me out when I'm wounded  
><em>_You are picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
><em>_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides  
><em>_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
><em>_You have pointed out my flaws again  
><em>_As if I don't already see them  
><em>_I walk with my head down trying ot block you out  
><em>_'Cause I'll never impress you  
><em>_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
><em>_But the cycle ends right now  
>'Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>__And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game  
><em>_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
><em>_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
><em>_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
><em>_But all you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
><em>_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Yeah, someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Why you gotta be so_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>_(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>_(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

* * *

><p>V. Beckett Oliver<p>

Beck Oliver was a pretty optimistic guy. He believed strongly in "Never say never!" and "You can do better!" He also thought that not everything was meant to be talked about. Sometimes, it was okay to just leave something alone for awhile and go without it. Bad memories? He forgot them. Sad times? He replaced them with happy ones. It was pretty simple, he just preferred to smile. He's fallen in love, out of love, and in again. People say you can't fall out of love; you either never loved them or you always will. He wasn't exactly proud of it, but he wasn't ashamed either. So what if he argued with Jade, broke up, and got back with her? They were together, weren't they? These were his feelings, he could do what he wanted with them.

He liked to imagine that he could control everything as far as he could see. He was king of the world, and he ruled it epically. He was the friend who would shine postive light on every situation, and take care of people crumbling apart. He took care of Jade when she was falling apart from her father telling her her dreams were pointless. He took care of Cat when Jade couldn't always be there to erase the bad times and fix her world (he would never understand those two). He even helped Andre get Tori and Tori to realize her feeling for Andre. He took care of Robbie when Rex "died" and continued to pick people up when they were down. He would (metaphorically) take their hands and guide them to a happier place, wherever that may lead _him_. When they were shaky or unsure of their desicions, he steadied them and made them better once again.

He liked helping, though. When people fell apart, he put them together. When they were _finally_ back to themselves, he made sure they stayed that way. Many times, like with Jade now, they just fell _together _and when they grew _a p a r t, _he brought them _together_ again. He wouldn't say never until he knew there was no time left for them and it just wouldn't ever work. He waas young, but he was a role model and guardian to many. And when he needed assistance? Well, nobody would let go of what he did for them and they'd help him back. They wouldn't _let him go... _they would remember him until the _NEVER _came. Time and time again, his actions worked out in the end, and the favor was returned happily.

_The Fray: Never Say Never_

_Some things we don't talk about  
><em>_Rather do without and just hold the smile  
><em>_Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of  
><em>_Together all the while_

_You can never say never while we don't know it  
><em>_Time and time again, younger now than we were before  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
><em>_Far as the eye can see, under your command  
><em>_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
><em>_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never while we don't know it  
><em>_Time and time again, younger now than we were before  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_We're falling apart, we're coming together  
><em>_Again and again  
><em>_We're crawling apart, but we're falling together  
><em>_Falling togther, together again_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
><em>_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

* * *

><p>VI. Andre Harris<p>

Andre Harris liked walking and exploring, even when there was nothing to find. He would go across lands that were empty, and memorize them. Soon, everywhere he went was a map etched into his brain until it was as familiar as the back of his hand. He loved the feeling of the earth beneath his feet as he walked on and on and on. Something in the way the soft ripples went through the water in the river made him feel complete inside. It was like, if nature was so peaceful and happy, then everything could be. He felt happy going along and enjoying everything outside. To him, it was important to go out and walk around, because it took his mind off of things.

Lately, he thought a lot about a certain redhead and brunette... he was so confused. He loved Cat, really, but he loved Tori, too. Of course, Cat was absolutely broken. He could tell from the way it showed through her eyes. _Her amazing, deep, brown eyes that looked like liquid... _He knew that he had to somehow make it up to her, but he didn't know how to without breaking her heart again. Because yes, her heart was _b r o k e n _and _s h a t t e r e d _from his betrayal. It was obvious; Andre wanted so badly to fix her and make her truly smile again like Jade can. Unfortunately, Cat refused to say anything about their past. It was buried deep and she wouldn't let it be dug up again.

Finally, he decided he should just call her and try to talk to her. It took a lot of persuading Jade, who picked up, to get her to let him tell Cat anything. Finally, he was able to get the message across that he wouldn't hurt her anymore and the redhead agreed to meet him in their special place somewhere only they knew. When they both arrived there, they came across a fallen tree. Like a gentleman, Andre shrugged off his jacket, laid it down, and let Cat sit on it on top of the tree because he knew how much she hated the roughness of the bark. Soon, they started talking and slowly, tears came to the girl's eyes and Andre was apologizing over and over. When she eventually left, all Andre could think about was that this was _their _place, and they _loved _coming here. He dreamed about it, but he never thought it would end this way. He _needed _her and he _relied _on her. He swore to make it right; all she had to do was let him in and he would begin. It was such a simple thing.

_Keane: Somewhere Only We Know_

_I walked across an empty land  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
><em>_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love  
><em>_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know  
><em>_This could be the end of everything  
><em>_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know  
><em>_This could be the end of everything  
><em>_So why don't we go  
><em>_So why don't we go  
><em>_This could be the end of everything  
><em>_So why don't we go  
><em>_Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<br>Somewhere only we know  
><em>_Somewhere only we know_

* * *

><p>VII. Robert Shapiro<p>

Robbie Shapiro was usually summed up by one thing: his puppet. Nobody could see past the little mini human (thing) that had curly hair and a bad attitude. They never stop and think that that's _Robbie _saying that, and it's what he feel sbut is too scared to say. Rex is like his alter ego, and someday, he's going to break through and make that a part of himself. He longs to be one person, not the two different ones he is now. One day, he'll show that he can sing even better than Andre. For now, he's restricted to the shower because he's too _scared _to do anything in public, not even school. But one day, just like a blackbird, he'll break free and fly, even if it's in the dark of the night with nobody around to see. It will **shine** bright anyway. _Because this is for HIM, not for THEM. _

_The Beatles: Blackbird_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life you were only waiting for this moment  
><em>_To arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
><em>_All your life you were only waiting for this moment  
><em>_To be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life you were only waiting for this moment  
><em>_To arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters or anything else you recognize. :)<strong>

**A/N: I'm sorry that Robbie's part was so short, but it got the point across. I might expand on that later... I'm also thinking about possibly making some of these into full stories (especially Andre's part) so let me know if you'd be interested in that :) I'll let you know if I decide to. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!  
>-Valerie xD <strong>

**p.s. This didn't go to a beta... so any mistakes are mine. Sorry if there's a lot :) **


End file.
